


Suspicious Minds

by thescarletwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doppelganger, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletwidow/pseuds/thescarletwidow
Summary: Normal life AU (kind of) where Wanda and Sam are best friends.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 4





	Suspicious Minds

She knew something wasn't right the moment she stepped out of her apartment. The feeling was buried deep in her gut but not unnoticeable. It was there and no matter what she did it didn't go away, like a parasite clinging to its host. Though no matter how hard she thought about it, she wasn't able to identify the feeling. She knew it most definitely wasn't a positive one and she knew that she had felt it before but that particular memory was lost in her subconscious. Shaking her head, while mentally calling herself paranoid, she entered the coffee shop.  
"The usual, Miss Maximoff?"  
She nodded as her phone began to ring. "Maximoff?", she answered.  
"Finally! I thought I couldn't get you on the phone ever again! ", came a male voice from the connection's other end. She chuckled slightly. "What do you want, Sam?", Wanda asked her best friend with a smile glued to her face. "What do I want? I haven't seen you in centuries! How about I come over today and we bake some of those fabulous Maximoff-cookies? What do you say?", he said, sounding as cheerful as ever when it came to food. Still smiling she shook her head to herself and replied:" Of course. Why don't you swing by this afternoon after work?" He happily agreed and they hung up, right when Wanda's coffee was ready. She paid, took it, got back into her car and went to work.  
Entering her working place, an art museum that mostly contained historical art but also offered current artists to present their art to the visitors, she thought back to the day she met her now best friend Sam. 

>>Flashback<<  
"No, sir, I will be there in time, I promise!.... It's the traffic, I swear!..... Yes, of course my job is important to me-... Sir? Mister Williams? Hello?"  
He had hung up on her. This couldn't possibly be happening. It was her first time she probably wouldn't be on time although she wasn't even late yet. She still had a chance to make it on time. Honking several times she cursed the streets of New York for being so damn crowded. "Come on just mooooove!", she whined, honking once more.  
After a few more minutes of disappointment she decided to make her own way and turned into one of the many side streets. Of course she took a wrong turn. "Oh you got to be kidding me!", the brunette groaned, put in the reverse gear and started driving backwards until she heard a dull sound. "Shit..."  
Panicking Wanda stopped apruptly and practically ran to the back of her car, after getting out, where a man with black hair and dark skin was laying. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?", Wanda asked as she kneeled down next to him. He just groaned and looked at her. "That hurt...", he mumbled but he didn't seem to be mad. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't look before driving.", the woman said and helped him get up. While doing so she accidentally pulled him up with too much force which made him hit his arm on her car. Again she apologized, cursing herself for being so clumsy. "I swear, I'm not doing this on purpose!", she said nervously. He only chuckled and whiped some dirt off his jeans. "It's alright. I'm not hurt and that's the most important thing, right?", he said with a smile, which surprised Wanda, considering every other human probably would have screamed at her. "I'm Sam.", he said as he held out his hand. "Wanda.", she answered and shook it, now also smiling.  
>>Flashback end<<  
"Here we go again  
Asking where I've been  
You can't see the tears are real  
I'm crying (Yes I'm crying)", sang the voice of Elvis Presley through the speakers of the radio.  
"No no no no! You can't just put the butter in there!", Wanda practically screamed at Sam, before taking the butter out of his hands. He was now frowning at her. "And why not? You need butter for baking", he said as a matter of fact. The brunette just rolled her eyes. "Yeah you do but if you take it directly out of the fridge it will be too hard and your dough will get lumpy.", she explained as she put the butter into a mug and warmed it up in the microwave before adding it to the other ingredients inside a big bowl. "These are gonna be so many cookies...", she muttered with her hands on her hips. In the corner of her eye she could see her best friend fist bumping the air in victory. "I don't understand how you keep yourself so fit while eating the whole day. It's a mystery to me.", she said while taking out the mixer from one of the cupboards above the oven. "I will never tell you my secret, Maximoff.", he smirked and patted his stomach with both hands. Just when she was about to mix together the ingredients, her phone rang again. "Can you mix these together while I take that call, please?", she asked, looking at her best friend who nodded. "But don't eat the whole dough before I get back!"  
With that she took her phone and got outside so the sound of the mixer wouldn't interrupt the call. "Maximoff?", she answered. "Hey, Wanda! I was wondering if you could maybe help me with something. Can I bother you for a quick second or are you in a rush?", came Sam's voice from the other end. She frowned.  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"What are you talking about?", he sounded confused.  
She opened the door to the kitchen and looked inside. There stood her best friend Sam, mixing together the ingredients for their cookie dough. This couldn't be possible...  
She closed the door again and got back to the phone call. "Where are you right now?", she asked, getting more worried with each passing second.  
"At home, why?"  
She needed to make sure which one of the two man really was her best friend. An idea sprung to her mind.  
"Sam, when is my birthday?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"Please, just answer it."  
"12th if July."  
"What was the name of my first pet?"  
"Mister Whiskas, but..."  
"How did we meet?"  
"You nearly killed me with that death car of yours."  
There was silence while Wanda was thinking deeply for the second time today. The man on the phone definitely was her best friend. But then who was the man currently standing in her kitchen...?  
"Okay, now you're really scaring me. What's going on?", he asked over the phone. "Sam, I-.... Someone claiming to be you is currently standing in my kitchen.", she stumbled over her words, running a hand through her hair. "Wait a second.... What?", he asked confused. "Just.... Please come over here and see for yourself. And hurry, please.", Wanda pleaded. The man agreed before they hung up.  
Suddenly she heard a loud crash from inside her kitchen. Gulping she made her way over to the door. She'd have to go back inside now. Her shaky hand grabbed the door handle and with one last deep breath pushed it down.  
He was gone. 

We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds (suspicious minds)  
And be can't build our dreams

On suspicious minds

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my first time uploading something here, so any kind of constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
